Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the printing of an image on an image-supporting surface, and in particular to the printing of an image produced by a mobile device camera on a transparent overlay image of an image-supporting surface such as a garment, a flexible household product, a hard surface or an industrial product in real time as a mock-up, for subsequently printing the image on the actual image-supporting surface, or by sharing the image produced by a mobile device camera on a transparent image of an image-supporting surface on a unique newsfeed in real time as a mock-up.
Description of the Prior Art
Systems and processes are known for the printing of images produced on a mobile device camera and thereafter printed on a garment or other personal or household item. The systems and processes that are known all have shortcomings.
In one company called #YoShirt, the user loads an application (“an app”) on the user's mobile device, and then goes to a startup screen. Next, the user must tap the startup screen and will be presented with a T-shirt mockup screen. The only way to select a different garment style, is for the user to tap a small garment icon, then browse through different garment options, select one by tapping, and then the user goes back to the screen where the user can proceed to selecting an effect or selecting an image. The user then selects one of a series of image-producing variables from the app, which variables include a selection of a photo taken by the mobile device camera or a preselected design for the shirt. The user may change the size of the image against a basic background. The user actuates the app to display the image on the selected shirt and views the same. Thereafter, the user goes back to the original app, selects a “BUY” icon, enters information regarding the user's identity, shipping address and size, and actuates the app to select the mode of payment. The app of #YoShirt has a series of problems. A user is unable to view a real-time image on a mock-up image of a selected shirt; only a taken-photo appears on the image of the shirt. Also, it takes nine steps in order to buy a garment with a selected image on it. Furthermore, it takes about 33 seconds to take the photo and make the purchase. In order to choose a stored photo image and make a purchase, it takes 30 seconds. The #YoShirt uses a large number of screens and requires the use of a home screen. Furthermore, the #YoShirt system does not enable the use of filters.
Another organization is called SeeMe. In order to use the SeeMe system, one must actuate the SeeMe app. According to the SeeMe app, one must take a photo with the mobile device or use a stored image on the viewfinder window. In either case, it takes about 180 seconds to take the photo and show the photo on a garment in the viewfinder window. The SeeMe app cannot be used to view the photo image in real time as a mock-up. Furthermore, the user must go through a series of screens to select the garment, to select the image, to select the size, to enter the shipping address and enter the payment information. In fact, it takes at least 19 steps in order to buy the garment with the selected image. The app itself produces an unclear image, and it is difficult to use filters with the app. Finally, the SeeMe app does not allow for the storing of billing information, shipping info illation, credit card information and the like.
Another organization is called Doobie. The Doobie app has serious shortcomings with respect to the present invention as described below. It takes nine or more screens in order to buy a garment. The app involves selecting one of a series of garments, selecting an image which can be done by way of Instagram, or a stored photo, or taking a photo on a mobile device. The mobile device has been found to be inadequate. Importantly, the user is unable to view the subject matter of the image in real time on a mock-up of the selected garment. In order to select a stored image and make a purchase, it has been found to take at least 180 seconds to make the selection. Also, the app is currently defunct in that a user cannot take a photo and then make a purchase. Furthermore, there is no way to use filters. Finally, a user of the Doobie app is unable to store billing information, shipping information, or to use a credit card. The Doobie app has been found to be difficult to use and lengthy to go through the entire selection and ordering procedure.
Another organization refers to itself as Snaptee. This organization uses a Snaptee app. A shortcoming of the Snaptee app is that it takes over 180 seconds in order to take a photo and purchase using the mobile device, and it takes the same amount of time to select the stored photo and purchase. Like the other apps discussed herein that are known in the prior art, the user cannot review the subject matter in real time as a mock-up. It has many screens, it does not enable the easy use of filters, and it does not store information related to billing, shipping or credit cards. Snaptee also does not do all-over-print (such as by dye sublimation) shirts. They mainly produce “Direct to Garment” shirts, which is a completely separate technology, manufacturing process, and end product output from the present invention described below.
Another system is known from US 2011/0106649 (Tagliabue, Pub. May 5, 2011), which discloses a method and a system for ordering and producing a customized garment. The mobile device has an app which enables the user to select one of a series of stored images or to use the mobile device to take a photo. The user can allegedly then view on the viewfinder window the image taken by the camera and position it on the garment. The user can position in sequence a number of images on the garment and actuate the app to purchase the selected garment with the selected image thereon. There is no real-time mock-up of an image on the garment. The user can store the order on a server for eventual downloading for processing by an automated dye-sublimation printing machine to print the selected image on the garment. There is also no mention of speed or a streamlined system to do what the SnapShirt app can do.
There are no known systems or processes for producing an image to be placed on an image-supporting surface, such as a garment or other flexible product, a product having a solid surface, such as dishware or any other household, personal or recreational product, or an industrial product, in real time to produce a mock-up of the final product with the image thereon, and upon the satisfaction of the user of the system to make the final selection of a desired product wherein the selected image is printed in the preselected size and location on the product.
There are also no known systems for creating images on a newsfeed, overlaying the created newsfeed image on changeable transparent images of products with image-supporting surfaces, and initiate the printing of the created newsfeed image on the selected product.